A TRAVÉS DE MI VENTANA
by Shadow Sun
Summary: El pensamiento introspectivo de Hana, una noche.


A TRAVÉS DE MI VENTANA.  
  
  
Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen.   
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Hanamichi Sakuragi POV  
  
  
  
  
Era una noche hermosa, el cielo dejaba ver todas las estrellas, la luna no se encontraba  
y no había nubes que pusieran un velo en ese cielo.  
  
Hanamichi se encontraba sentado en el borde de su ventana recargado en uno de los lados y  
con una de sus piernas apoyada en el filo de la ventana; su cabello era despeinado por la   
suave brisa, sus ojos miraban hacia el infinito sin un lugar fijo, su expresión se notaba  
tranquila, pero, se sentía solo.  
  
"Hoy viendo desde la ventana de mi cuarto hacia este cielo tan hermoso, me doy cuenta de  
que estoy solo. Que mi corazón se siente vacio. A veces me pregunto cuanto más he de  
buscar y de esperar a esa persona especial.  
Sé que he vivido rodeado de amigos verdaderos y que realmente me quieren y me estiman, pero,  
a esa persona no la he podido encontrar. Tal vez es porque siempre he dado demasiado de mí,  
nunca he dajado que deseen conocerme, ver dentro de mi apariencia. Tal vez Yohei tenga  
razón; las cosas que pasan no tienen un por que. Debo seguir así, sintiendo como el viento  
acaricia mi cara, viendo las estrellas que parpadean, parece que me escuchan y me hablan,   
como si ellas me enviaran pequeños besos de bendición. Debo abrir los ojos de mi alma, para  
poder ver que no todo es blanco o negro; que depende del matíz con que veas la vida, tal vez  
esto sea solo un sueño y la realidad no exista; posiblemente necesite dormir para siempre,  
para poder ver la vida tal como es.  
Necesito conocerme a mi mismo para poder amar, y para eso debo amarme primero yo. Sé que no  
es bueno mostrar solo la parte buena, lo mejor de mí, o hacer creer a mis amigos que todo esta  
bien.  
Hoy como tantas otras otras noches me pregunto que hago aquí, cual es el motivo de encontrarme  
solo en este mundo. Conocer para que recorrer por fin en camino de la vida.  
Debo dejar de sentir miedo para poder amar, para poder entregar mis labios sin antes mirar,   
pues deseo quitar de mi alma las tinieblas que obscurecen mi alma y dejar que la luz del sol   
de la felicidad y el amor puedan alumbrarme; para poder conocer el verdadero significado del  
amor.  
Odio vivir dentro de este cuerpo; porque me cuesta mucho poder sonreir y sobrevivir, sin poder  
quitarme esta máscara que me disfraza de una persona normal, dejar de actuar; tal vez la persona  
que en verdad me ame vea todas las marcas que la vida ha dejado en mi cara y las huellas que ha   
dejado todo el desamor en mi corazón.   
Tan solo quiero poder tener a quien amar, alguien en quien apoyarme, alquien en quien volcar   
todo el amor que tengo, sin tener que pensar en el que dirán o en el que pasará.  
Debo aprender a llorar, a saber que mi tiempo se va; dejar de sentir deseos inútiles o soportar  
el frio de esta soledad; tal vez necesito descanzar; dejarme llevar, navegando hasta el final,   
hacia donde todo sea una ilusión, hacia un lugar donde no exista el miedo, ni el dolor, ni el   
amor.  
Yohei,amigo mío, tal vez el único que me vé con su corazón, si me duermo para nunca más despertar  
en éste mundo; espero que por favor nunca vayas a llorar por mí; siempre estaré cerca de ti, así  
como tu has estado cerca de mí. Solo necesitaras mirar hacia tu interior y me podras encontrar.  
Mi alma y mi corazón a veces estan tan cansados, necesito darle un reposo a mi vida; ojalá pudiera  
encontrar a alguien quien me diera un poco de esperanza, pues siento que este es el fin del camino  
y no se a donde ir."  
  
En ese momento sus dulces ojos color miel ven una estrella fugaz surcando una pequeña fracción  
del cielo que en esos momentos mira, y unas lágrimas se asoman en ellos.  
  
"Ahora que veo esa estrella fugaz me puedo dar cuenta que tal vez ella me ayude a seguir, tal como  
me dijo alguna vez mi padre: 'Las estrellas fugaces son tan hermosas y extrañas. Hijo cuando las  
veas guardalas en tu corazón; ya que ellas son el alma de alguien quien consiguió dar a sus seres  
queridos todo su amor, en esta vida y alguien los recuerda. Procura ser alguna de ellas.' Tal vez  
mañana el cielo me sonria otra vez; sé que el sol viene y se vá, que no existe luz sin obscuridad;  
mientras tanto viviré y luchare por tener el derecho a elegir a quien amar, siempre orgulloso de ser  
quien soy y nunca tratar de ser alguien quien no soy.   
Tengo que vivir, soñar y cantar, sentir que el viento, la lluvia, las flores, los árboles, toda la  
naturaleza ha sido hecha para mí. A saber que hay alguien quien me ama y a quien yo amaré; o tal   
vez este destinado a estar solo, a nunca ser correspondido o amado. A nunca conocer el calor del amor   
o el dulce sabor de un beso con cariño. Si en verdad existe algo mas allá; tal vez esa persona   
especial me este esperando, posiblemente no nació en esta época o ya murio, probablemente solo espera  
que yo llegue a ella.  
Seguiré mi camino hasta que el cansancio me gane; pero nunca dejaré de luchar y de dejar que mi  
vida sea solo una estrella más, mi vida tiene que ser una estrella fugaz. Dejar mi amor entre todos  
aquellos que me quieren y aparecer dentro de su vida cuando lo necesiten."  
  
Con una sonrisa delicada y tierna en sus labios, se levantó y volvió a la comodidad de su cuarto,  
dejó la ventana abierta al igual que las cortinas, se recostó en su cama y dejó que el sueño lo  
envolviera para que al siguiente día pudiera volver a ser el mísmo niño que siempre era.  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Espero que les haya gustado, comentarios y criticas, son bien recibidas.  
Hasta luego y felices fiestas. 


End file.
